Dark Horse
by Unique Pines
Summary: Based on the song Dark Horse by Katy Perry (but without the rapping part, f*ck the rapping part) and the legends of a paranormal creature. Charlotte Cedarwood just arrived in town, and she's here with purpose. Evil purpose... and only one chosen person will fulfill it.
1. Chapter 1

This place gives me a strange vibe. But, that means I'm heading in the right way. I'm going to find where the monsters hide.

_Gravity Falls. _Even the name is weird. Now, if you're wondering _how _I know about the paranormal side of this town, and _why_ I want to meet it, I'll tell you.

My name is Charlotte Cedarwood, and I _belong_ to the paranormal side.

_Hey_, I'm just trying to fit in.

**A/N:**

**I know, I know, this was incredibly short and unsatisfying, but trust me, it'll get good. Like,_ good _good. I've been thinking about this damn story for like, a month now, and I finally started it so I'm proud of myself for defeating the procrastination monster and getting shit done.**

**Also, if you're into Pinecest, read further.**

**My story,_ Pinecest Collection_, is definitely still gonna run. But, but, but... I WANT SOME DAMN REQUESTS/SUGGESTIONS! I'm running low on ideas (actually, I'm not, I have plenty, I just don't want to admit I came up with them, _if you know what I mean_) so just spew out anything you want! If I were you I would totally take advantage of that, but I'm not, so _you_ do it.**

**~Unique Pines**


	2. Chapter 2

**Charlotte-**

As I explore town, I observe the people in it, particularly men.

I read their faces and small tidbits of their thoughts. I try not to look through them too long, for it requires much of my energy. I have to save my energy so I can catch prey and get more.

Then, after a while, I'll start getting weaker and I'll have to move on and hunt again.

Oh, I haven't told you about myself?

Well, listen up.

I'm a Kelpie. We aren't very popular in folklore because we are so few and far between, so you probably haven't heard spooky campfire stories about us.

What do we do?

Our plans are quite detailed, for we all have our own individual way of getting what we need. We have no set ways, because we never communicate between one another. We're a "lone wolf" type of people.

The beginning of our race was in Ireland and Scotland. Since then, over a long, long period of time, we spread across the globe. Now, we are quite diverse. Some Kelpies stay in the tropics, some in the colder countries. We are almost anywhere where there's water.

Ah, _water._ Water is incredibly important to our survival. It's how we get our food, _souls._

Sounds creepy, huh?

The process?

First, we find a place. Any place near water. We stay in our human form, our form of perfection and tantalizing beauty in order to lure a member of the opposite sex into us. Once they are attracted, we bring them closer by giving them false love.

Then, when the time is right, we put the _Trance _on their minds. It blocks out every thought, except for the ones that are leading the prey to us. We take them to the water.

Now, the complicated part begins. We use our powers of water to weaken the prey further, by slapping it around like a ragdoll. We become so powerful at this point, that we use all of our remaining energy to get the soul for more. This is called the _Climax_. We play with our food until it can't even move or think independently.

After this, we shift to our horse form. A sleek, graceful animal so tantalizing it must be touched and ridden on. Our prey cannot resist, being so weak and beaten down they think the horse will help them by sitting atop its back.

Finally, we run into the water and drown the prey. They can't even try to jump off; once you touch our skin you can't let go. It's impossible, our hide will stick the body like glue as you are brought to a watery death. As you drown, we will literally _inhale _your soul.

And after a few months, we run low on energy and find new prey somewhere else, and repeat the process.

It's a never-ending process. I wish I could get away from it... but sadly... I never will, not until I die.


	3. Chapter 3

**Charlotte's POV:**

I strolled into a place called Greasy's Diner, trying to make myself noticeable, but at the same time, trying not to stand out too much.

I sat in a booth a bit far away from one's that were filled. A lady with a weird eye swooped by and plopped a menu on the table.

All the food was in the category of _American. _Burgers, hot dogs, pancakes, chicken strips, you know, the normal stuff.

Too bad I couldn't eat it.

If I consume anything but souls and water, I'm a goner.

I have thought of suicide, of ways to escape this never-ending nightmare. It would be so easy just to finally let go, but I just can't bring myself to do it.

Instead, I'll just drag through the years until I die of old age.

I still have about 950. Ugh...

I forced myself to end my train of thought and to focus on the people. I scanned their faces, perusing through the crowd of townsfolk.

It's funny, none of them will ever know how close they were to death. Lucky them, they weren't chosen.

The waitress stopped at my table, whipping out a notepad from her dirty apron.

"What can I getchya, darlin'? Our special for Saturday is the bacon cheeseburger."

She pointed at a photo of a large burger, with melted cheese coating a hearty beef pattie and strips of bacon, topped off with a toasted sesame seed bun.

I've been wanting a burger for fifty damn years, but I won't ever have one again...

Trying to mask my frustration, I looked up to answer.

"No thank you, I'll just have an ice water- hold the lemon."

"Suit yourself," she replied scribbling it down on the notepad.

Like I have a choice.

As I waited for my water, I began to study the people again. Disgusted, I looked away from a man who was using his beard to dab ketchup off a bun. A chubby police officer gargled coffee with his partner, apparently having a competition of who could do it longest.

I noticed a booth in the far corner, secluded like mine, with a boy and a girl sitting across from each other. The girl was busy building a house with her chicken and waffles, droning on about...unicorns? Ok...

The boy had his nose in an odd-looking book, so I couldn't really see his face.

Then the girl got his attention by lowering the book from his face. He smiled warmly and set it down to help her build the waffle structure. His face was almost exactly like the girl's.

I tried to tune into his thoughts and concentrated.

_Monsters...hunt tonight...waffles...Mabel...Wendy...journal...creature..._

Well then. I guess he had seen the other side of this town too.

I watched him carefully- how he threw his head back in laughter, how he always popped his knuckles, how he kept touching the brim of his hat.

And then it was decided.

_Him._


	4. Chapter 4

**Charlotte-**

I stood abruptly, my strength almost breaking the table. I really need to learn how to contain my powers and not make them so obvious.

I strutted across the restaurant, a strange pull dragging my feet towards the booth _he _sat in. The strong pull of prey was familiar to me; once we've decided on our prey, it's hard to resist gobbling them up right away.

But this time, the pull was more uncontrollable than usual. I couldn't even stop myself from parading right into his meal with the girl.

Just to add on to the pull, I immediately felt protective over him, and I glared at the girl. I sat down right next to her, purposely bumping my hip into her's, knowing that her human weakness would feel much pain.

I smiled as she winced, and I looked up at the boy with a large, perfect grin plastered on my face. Confusion was written all over his features, his jaw hanging open, one eyebrow lifted.

"Hi," I greeted him.

"Um... who are you?" He asked uncomfortably, shifting in his seat.

I cautiously glanced at his hands, fighting off the urge to grab and hold them. Dear God, what's wrong with me?

"I'm Charlotte," I introduced myself, a superficial, girly voice came from my mouth.

"I- I'm Dipper," he said nervously.

"And I'm his twin sister, Mabel," the girl cut in harshly.

I kicked her lightly under the table, but only to scold myself for letting the pull and the protectiveness get the better of me.

She growled under her breath, visibly biting her tongue to hold off the pain my superhuman strength had inflicted upon her.

"I couldn't help but notice you from across the diner," I say seductively, twirling a strand of my shiny black hair.

I notice his glass of ice water, and my eyes dart from his face to the water, face to water, face to water.

_Get it together Charlotte! Luring prey isn't new to you! _

I gulp and compose myself again.

I peer deep into his deep, Brown eyes, full of thought and emotion. I admired that. My eyes were shallow and pitch black; they revealed nothing.

He blushed and averted his eyes from mine.

"Oh, uh... thanks," he said quietly.

There we go. Now I'm starting to get my head in the game again. I can't let this boy get the better of me, or else I'll lose him.

But when he looks back up at me, I lose myself again, and I fall to pieces under his gaze.

The pull of his body gnawed at my gut- so strong that it was making me sick.

I have to get away from him before I throw myself across the table onto his body.

"So uh, gimme a call," I wink, fishing a piece of paper with my number from the pocket of my jeans, and strutting away. I try to keep my cool, ignoring the pull and walking away.

I slap five dollars on my table and exit the diner, feeling strange and unnerved.

* * *

**A/N: I'm leaving guys! I'm going on a road trip with the 'rents and my bro for a week, starting tomorrow, so expect slow updates.**

**Anyway, keep those reviews a comin'! ;)**

**~Unique Pines**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dipper-**

I stared, awestruck, as this random girl walked away from our table. As shameful as it is... I caught myself glancing at her butt as she strutted away.

I looked down at my hands to see that my palms were sweating buckets.

The image of her face kept running through my mind. Her beauty was haunting... her eyes were so mysterious and dark... and her hair looked so silky and soft, with big, shining waves like a black ocean. She had this scent to her... a sweet fragrance of... roses?

I felt something push on my chest, and I looked up to see Mabel frowning at me. Then everything came back...

Suddenly I was back at Greasy's with Mabel, and pulled out of my endless thoughts.

"I called your name like three times."

"Oh..." was all I could manage to say.

Mabel leaned across the table, getting inches from my face. She narrowed her eyes, staring at me intently.

"Um... what are you doing?"

She didn't answer, only backed away to her side of the booth again. After a few minutes of awkward silence, she spoke again.

"No way."

"What?" I asked impatiently, getting a bit freaked out by her actions.

"There is no way," she repeated.

"What?! Tell me!" I shouted, exasperated by the short answers she kept saying.

"You _like_ that girl?!" She said loudly, turning a few heads and making my face turn red.

"Maybe...? Why, what's wrong with that?" I questioned, not really seeing why she was so upset.

"I got _major _bitch vibes from that girl, Dipper. Like, _major, major."_

"So? You just met her, you can't already be judging her!" I argued.

Mabel threw her hands in the air. "She kept kicking and bumping into me under the table! You can't tell me that that doesn't show bitchiness!"

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a liar..."

I stood up, slapped my money on the table for my meal, and stomped away.

Just as I left, I caught a glimpse of Mabel's face. She looked so betrayed and shocked and sad...

But the scariest part?

_I didn't even feel bad._

Normally, I'd take Mabel's word no matter what... but for some reason, this random pretty girl is making me doubt the trust I share with my own twin sister.

God, what did she do? She's stuck in my head, and now I feel weird and..._ changed._

* * *

**A/N: I've got good news, folks!**

_**The**_** _Call _is back in business, baby!**

**It's been added to my updating schedule now, and I'll be editing the chapters every time it gets its turn.**

**Visit my profile for more news!**

**~Unique Pines**


	6. Chapter 6

**Charlotte-**

There. I made a little bit of progress. I imprinted on his mind before I left. Hopefully he'll come running back to me now that I've led him on.

I walked quietly through town, the pull of the prey bond getting weaker the farther I went. I glanced inside a shop that sold dresses, and in the window, on a mannequin... was a blue sun dress.

I suddenly felt sick again at the sight of the dress, and I tore my eyes away and backed up. I shook off the feeling and tried to disperse all the thoughts of that familiar blue dress.

But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't.

_I had worn a blue sun dress the day I was turned into a kelpie._

The image of its silky blue cloth haunted my mind, inviting dark memories to start playing in my head.

I sat down behind a dumpster in an alley, my knees pulled up to me as I rocked back and forth, all the memories coming back at once.

_It was a hot summer day in Kansas. I was sprinting through a corn field, playing tag with my friends. One hand held down the crown of daisies my best friend, Lydia, had weaved for me. My blue sun dress whipped in the wind as I ran through the rows of the tall corn. My bare feet slapped against the dirt, my arms pumping hard. I heard someone approaching, and I whirled around, expecting to see one of my friends running after me._

_But instead, I saw a tall, handsome boy that looked to be about 15, like me. His shiny dark hair fell over his black eyes, and he smiled adorably as he brushed it out of the way._

_I grinned and turned to greet him, suddenly wanting to talk with this random good-looking boy. All knowledge of caution with strangers left my head as I spoke up._

_"Hi, who are you?" I asked, subconsciously twirling a strand of my frizzy blonde hair between my fingers. And for the first time in my life, I started to feel self-conscious about my appearance. I looked down, at my sun-tanned legs, long and skinny. I then glanced at my chest, which was flat, much to my dismay at the moment._

_"I'm Jonathon. You?"_

_I giggled at the sound of his smooth voice. "Charlotte. What brings you here Jonathon?"_

_"I... I saw you and I was just dying to meet you..." He trailed off, his eyes glazing over but refocusing quickly._

_Despite the strange assumptions I was making of him, I replied,"That's sweet..."_

_He chuckled,"Thanks... Hey... do you wanna go to the pond? There's something cool I wanna show you."_

_"Sure!" I said immediately, ignoring the strange vibes I was getting from him._

_He took my hand, sending tingles all over my skin. He set off, leading me out of the field and towards the forest. I was pretty familiar with the forest, for I had grown up right next to it. I knew about the pond he mentioned, so I wasn't surprised when we arrived._

_"So what did you want to show me?"_

_He looked over at me, a mischievous look in his eye. It took me aback for a second, but I recovered when he answered._

_"This," he said, grabbing me by the shoulders roughly and yanking my body onto his. This startled me, along with the wicked smile that he was giving me. Fear spread throughout my body, and I struggled to free myself from his grasp, but he was much stronger than me and would not let go. By now, I could feel bruises starting to form where his hands where squeezing so tight._

_"Wh- What are you doing?" I asked, my voice trembling._

_He ignored my question and stooped down to my height, then kissed me. His hands released from my shoulders and moved to my waist, his fingers clinging tightly to the silky fabric of my blue sun dress._

_Suddenly, his hands started to feel wet. Very wet. He broke the kiss and looked down, so I looked down too. His hands... were leaking water. I looked back up at him, confused, as my dress was getting soaked and sticking to my body. Instead of explaining, he yanked his hands down, tearing off a large strip of my dress. I gasped in horror as he tossed away the strip and shoved me backward._

_"J- Jonathon!"_

_He didn't reply, but raised his hand up slowly. I heard something in the pond, and my eyes darted over to see water rising up from the pond. He thrust his hand at me quickly, sending the water splashing into me. The powerful wave he sent upon me knocked me over, and I gasped for air as I lay in a puddle of mud. I coughed and coughed, spitting up water that had gotten into my throat. I looked down at my sun dress, the dress my mother had put so much time into making for me, ripped and covered in mud._

_Jonathon walked up to me quickly, one hand locking on my throat and lifting me up easily. He smirked as I tried to pry his hands off of me, as I struggled to breathe in his tightening grip. He then threw me to the ground hard, making me hit my head on a rock._

_Now everything was blurry, and I felt lightheaded and dizzy. I stood up, wobbling on my legs as I tried to balance myself. Light was flashing everywhere, and I gazed up to see Jonathon standing yards away from me, lifting both his hands in the air. Water surrounded him, flowing up from the pond quickly and orbiting around his body. His eyes were now orbs of light, and they were getting brighter and brighter. He rose into the air, and thrust both his hands towards me._

_A tidal wave of water slapped against me, slamming me down into the earth as it flooded my lungs. The water seemed to shape into a sphere around me, trapping me as I drowned. I tried to break free with all my might, and it finally burst and fell to the ground._

_I sat there on my hands and knees, trying to catch my breath as I stared at the mud beneath my hands. I heard something weird again, and I looked up to see a big black horse, blurry as it trotted to my side._

_I sighed in relief. At last, I can escape this hellish nightmare. I mounted the horse as quickly as my broken body would let me. I hung on to the horse for dear life, praying that it would take me out of here._

_Doing the opposite of what I hoped, it reared up on two legs and snorted loudly, then slammed it's front hooves back into the ground, scaring me half to death. I somehow didn't fall off._

_I tried to raise my hand to pet it and calm it down, but my hand didn't budge. It would not come off the horse's sleek black hide. I gasped at this in confusion, but before I could do anything, the horse charged into the pond._

_I screamed, and I tried to jump off... but my legs seemed to be stuck to it's hide like my hands. Soon, I was completely submerged, and I was wiggling around and trying to break free. I looked up at the sun, it's light wavering on the surface, getting farther and farther away._

_And all of the sudden, Jonathon was down here with me, and the black horse was gone. My eyes went wide as he grabbed my arm and pulled me down to the bottom. While I was running out of time, he seemed to be fine._

_He pushed me onto my back, and pinned me down to keep me from floating up. His eyes started to get bright again, and my insides started to burn... And just when I thought that this was the end..._

_He stopped. His eyes turned back to normal, and the burning I felt disappeared. His grip on my shoulders released and he swam backward a few feet. He seemed shocked and surprised._

_Then it became worse. The light that was in his eyes started to leave his mouth. He tried to stop it from coming out, by clapping his hand over his lips, but it was no use. The light swirled out as he clutched his stomach, his eyes wide with fear. He tried to grab the light, and put it back, but nothing worked for him._

_My lungs were starting to tighten up, and everything got even more blurry. The light from Jonathon then plunged into me, blinding me and knocking me backward._

_It was the worst pain I had ever felt. Every inch of my body was stinging burning, and my skull felt like it would cave in with pressure. My screams were muffled by the water around me._

_The pain stopped, and I looked back over at Jonathon. I nearly screamed again. There he was, his eyes rolled back, his limbs limp. He was dead._

_I swam away as quickly as possible. I broke the surface of the water, but surprisingly, I didn't take a big gulp of air. I didn't need to._

_I dragged myself onto the bank, feeling exhausted. I looked down to inspect my injuries- but they were gone!_

_Not only were my cuts and bruises gone, but my skin was deathly pale. Instead of my usual chicken legs, now they were a bit shapely._

_I was confused beyond end. I crawled over to the edge of the pond, my body sore and aching. I stared at my reflection._

_There, wavering on the surface of the pond, was a girl with wavy black hair, full of... seaweed? Her eyes were black, unlike mine... which were hazel green. Her skin was fair, with no freckles or any other features. It was smooth and even, like porcelain._

_Her body was like an hourglass, with a round bottom and a fairly large chest. Her lips were plump and pink, her nose was small and perfectly shaped._

_And then I realized... this girl was me._

_I stumbled back, so many emotions fogging my head. Seaweed was forming in my hair, growing long and tangling with the black waves._

_I stood up, my blue sun dress flopping against my legs as I started to run off to no where in particular._

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Long chapter... anyway... I just want y'all to know that I'm heading back to school soon, so updates might be slower than they already were.**

**Review guys!**

**~Unique Pines**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dipper-**_

Mabel was angry with me for the rest of the evening. She went to bed early, stomping up the stairs and leaving me alone in the living room.

It was about nine o'clock. Mabel and I usually stayed up until about eleven, either watching TV with Stan or goofing off in the attic.

We had just finished eating a late dinner of greasy delivery pizza. Stan suggested we all watch TV together once we all ate, but Mabel refused and stormed away leaving me and Stan alone.

"You must've really done it this time," he muttered, taking a sip from his third can of Pitt Cola.

"She's just overreacting, what happened was no big deal," I explain.

_Yes it was. Or else you wouldn't still be thinking about that girl._

"She doesn't get mad easily Dipper. It must've been something fairly bad."

I was in no mood to be lectured. I was already irritated with Mabel, and the fact that that stupid girl was still in my head. I stood up and walked briskly to the front door.

"You should always trust her Dipper. Your sibling comes before anyone else," he said quietly as I reached for the doorknob.

I stopped dead in my tracks. How did he know?

I glanced at him over my shoulder, but he was still kicked back in the chair, staring at the TV and drinking his soda. He looked no different than before; he showed no signs of knowing anything.

Frustrated, I turned back to the door and swung it open, stepping out into the cool night air. I slammed the door shut behind me and headed straight for the forest.

I knew better than to go out here at night, but I was too angry to think about what I was doing. I crammed my hands in my pockets, walking to nowhere in particular, as long as I wasn't back at the Shack.

Stupid Mabel. Stupid Stan. Stupid pretty girl. Stupid everything.

I huffed as I thought about the events of the day. I continued walking forward, with no idea where I was going, just wanting to walk away from the problem and have more time to think alone.

Why was Mabel so mad anyway? The girl seemed super nice! She could've made friends with her and had sleepovers or do whatever other crap girls do.

Mabel was probably just jealous that I met a new friend. That's what this is; jealousy. Mabel getting upset that I'm talking to someone other than her. Well guess what Mabel? I can have my own friends too! You ditch me all the time for your dumb friends!

I stopped ranting to myself just long enough to realize my situation.

I was so set on getting away from the Shack that I didn't even look where I was going.

Now I'm lost, deep in a part of the forest I don't know, in the middle of the night. I'm all alone in a forest jam packed with all sorts of paranormal junk just waiting to get me.

I began to panic. Who knows what's lurking out here at night? I'm a sitting duck, just waiting to be attacked or eaten or kidnapped or worse.

To make things worse, I start hearing voices calling my name.

_"Dipper."_

I whirl around, trying to see what's whispering to me.

_"Dipper."_

Where is this thing?! All I see are trees and shadows, the faint light of the moon barely illuminating my surroundings.

I'm spinning around, trying to pinpoint the source of the whispers. Then I catch movement a few yards away from me, just far enough to hide its identity.

My heart starts pounding. Cold sweat layers on my body, my fear almost tangible. What could it be? Will it hurt me?

Out of the shadows, a figure emerges. It's feminine- shapely and curved. She- whatever she is -steps into the dim moonlight, and reveals to me her identity.

"Charlotte..." I whisper. Her dark eyes stare straight through me, boring into my soul. I can't look away from them, so mysterious and unrelenting.

I'm almost happy to see her, but then think of something else.

_What is she doing out here?_

I start to back away from her. She continues to approach me, a wicked smile breaking out on her lips.

"I had a feeling you'd be out here... I just wanted to say hi," she says, somehow answering my thought.

_How did she- Did she actually read my mind?_

I trip over a root and fall back against a tree. She continues to come closer, staring me down as she nears.

I'm trapped. There's no way I can get away from her- it's obvious she's nothing short of supernatural, I don't stand a chance against her. There's no telling what she's going to do with me, all I know is that it's going to be bad. She must really want this; after all she found me in the middle of the first at night.

I look up at her like a deer in headlights. I scoot as close to the tree as I can when she stoops down to me, inches from my face.

_This is it... this is how I die. She's going to end me without mercy._

But then, she does the exact opposite of what I'm thinking.

She leans closer, and pushes her lips onto mine.

If she wants to kill me, she sure has a weird way of going about it.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dipper-**_

A simple peck alone would probably be enough to put me in a bubbly stupor for hours. But Charlotte took it further than that. She sat on my lap, cupped my face in her hands, and pushed my lips open with her tongue. She kissed me hungrily, rolling her tongue against mine in hard waves, instantly paralyzing me with utter shock. My whole body froze, my eyes wide open, motionless as she kissed me.

I was having trouble breathing, mostly because I had forgotten how. My heart thundered at a rapid pace in my chest, so loud it was drumming in my ears. My whole body felt overheated, especially my face, which I knew was probably red as a tomato by now.

This was the most physical love I had ever gotten. I had never kissed a girl prior to this, so French kissing right away was quite a bit to take in. My mind was on overload, trying to process what was happening; that a real, actual cute girl was kissing me, and that it wasn't some lustful dream.

But then... I felt something wet on my cheeks. Then a bit of the wetness fell down to my shirt in drops. Were those... tears?

That was enough to break me of my stupor. I forced myself to pull away from the sweet heaven she was giving me, to see that she was, in fact, crying.

Oh no. If I can barely handle kissing a girl, how will I be able to handle one crying?

She immediately bowed her head to hide the tears. She wiped at her eyes furiously, sniffling softly.

"I'm sorry..." she choke out, "it's just..."

She trailed off, and a few more tears rolled down her cheeks, which she hurriedly wiped away.

I decided now was a good time to talk.

"It's just what?" I asked gently.

"I don't want to force my problems on you, I'm sorry. I'll leave now," she replied, and stood up.

On impulse I grabbed her hand. Her eyes widened and she turned back, first looking at our joined hands, then at me.

I quickly let go, blushing.

"Sorry, I- I just wanted you to, uh... stay."

That seemed to work. She turned back to me, but remained standing, now waiting for me to say something else.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "It's okay, you know, if you want to tell me what's wrong. I'll listen to you. You won't be forcing anything on me."

She smiled weakly. She sat back down, criss-crossed in front of me.

She sighed. "Oh God, where do I start..."

I waited for her to start in silence.

She blew out a puff of air, ran a hand through her silky hair, then cleared her throat. Then she began.

"Well, to start off... I fight with my parents a lot. They want things for me that I don't want, they want me to be a person I'm not, they don't allow me any freedom... they don't support me at all, and they're never around... It's like they don't even want to be parents. They say they do these things for me because they love me, but I know that's not true. They only want a perfect, behaved, poster child to show off to all their rich snobby friends. All the care about is how they look to other people, and their stupid reputation. They think I'll ruin everything for them just because I don't want to be some spoiled brat. They won't let me hang out with my friends, because they're 'not worthy' to be around our family since they're just ordinary people with ordinary money. Instead they send to etiquette school to make me learn how to be a lady. But I don't want to be a 'lady' who thinks she's better than everyone else just because she has money. I want to have regular friends, a regular family, and a regular boyfriend, not their friends' snotty son who they set me up with. That's why when I saw you, I instantly knew you'd save me. I thought, _there's my Romeo. He'll rescue me from this hell. _Ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one to break this curse."

I tried to process it all. Rich girl who doesn't want to be what her family expects of her.

But then I thought of something else.

"Then why are you at here?"

She sighed again as she drew lines in the dirt. "I was actually... running away. My parents sent me here with this awful woman they hired to teach me to be proper and 'put me in my place.' They rented a summer house here, far away from where I could potentially embarrass them in front if their friends. Earlier today I saw a bumper sticker for some Mystery Shack place on your car. I'd heard of it before, and I sorta knew where it was. So I was going to try and run to you."

I took in a deep breath. This girl thinks I'm her knight in shining armor, an actual hero, when in reality I'm probably the biggest wiener to have ever existed. I honestly don't know hat she could possibly see in me.

"Well, um," I stammered, "I can show you the way to my house if you want. You can stay the night if you'd like."

She smiled and her eyes swelled up with tears. She pounced on me with a surprisingly tight hug, whimpering "thank you" over and over again.

What did I just get myself into?


End file.
